Home Guard
The Corale Nalad, or Home Guard of Avalon are an elite group of warriors that was founded long ago to combat the drow Black Widow. Their main purpose was to protect all elven kind and the homeland from all threats. Over time, it expanded to include protecting the elven royal house of Ellisidel. When conducting missions, they are sent out in small teams for non-conventional warfare. They are used in several different capacities including search and rescue, diplimatic missions, espionage, scouting, and assassination. Alignment Chaotic Good Headquaters Andoria, Aeonil Patron Deity Avalondi Pantheon History History of the organization. Creation, major events, and so on. Structure Organizational structure including ranks, leadership, and unique structure. Leaders The leaders of the Home Guard are referred to as the Ti'Alimar, the Master Protectors. The leader of the Ti'Alimar is the Te'Alimar, the Grand Protector. Each Ti'Alimar is the general of a large force called the Ahk'Alimar, consisting of 343 Home Guard, not including the Ti'Alimar. However, the fighting force of the Home Guard has been greatly diminished since the Third and Fourth Drow Wars. Members Home guard are an elite fighting force who study under their leaders to ensure they maintain the highest combat capabilities. Ranks *'Alimar' (5 Fame) '- The Protectors, the lowest ranking Home Guard. These are the "common" foot soldiers. However, even this term is not accurate to the Alimar. They are elite when compared to even army sergeants. The Alimar are broken into squads called kaldahke consisting of seven Alimar including the leader. *'Di'Alimar (20 Fame, 5 PP) - The Elite Protectors are the leaders of the kaldahke. They will lead the squad into battle where ever they are needed. *'Ja'Alimar (35 Fame, 5 PP) '- The High Protectors are leaders over several kaldahke. The Di'Almar report to them. Rarely do the Ja'Alimar go into battle, instead they direct campaigns and troop movements. When they do go into battle, they do so to command the kaldahke personally. *'Ti'Alimar' (50 Fame, 10 PP) '- The Master Protectors are the elite of the elite. These are the rare few to stand toe to toe with the elite of the Black Widow. These are the ones chosen to wear one of the thirty Kiira a vell Corale Nalad, Ring of the Home Guard. These rings are a badge of office as a Ti'Alimar. All elves loyal to the Avalon courts know and respect this ring and all those who wear it. *'Te'Alimar (60 Fame, 10 PP) '''- The Grand Protector is the leader of the Ti'Alimar and in turn, the entire Home Guard. Technically he is also a Ti'Alimar, as he wears a ring, but he is unique among them. Team Organization * '''Kaldahke - These are the individual squads. Each squad consists of 6 alimar and a di'alimar. *'Dagarahke' - The are the battle companies. Each company consists of 6 Kaldakhe and a ja'dahke. *'Ja'Dahke' - This is the ja'alimar's personal kaldahke. It is the command squad for the dagarahke. Only one exists per Ja'Dahke. *'Akh'Alimar '- The Army of the Guard is the groupings of 7 dagarahke. It is lead by a single Ti'Alimar. There are only 30 that ever exist at one time. However, the number of Home Guard is no where near full strength at the moment. Ti'Alimar *'The First Guard' - Te'Alimar - Selim Havehl - Male high elf ECL 23 Champion of Kaeleth : The 1st Akh'Alimar are the castle guards. They are the only battalion that is permanently stationed at home. Like the other battalions of Home Guard, they are under staffed with only two full dagarahke in service with only 99 Home Guard, which includes Selim. *'The Second Guard - '''Aerik Havehl - Male high elf ECL 28 Two-handed Fighter : The 2nd Akh'Alimar is the largest with 6 full dagarahke. It is spread around the islands and charged with local security. They are stationed with other military forces as elite guards and act separately from other army detachments. *'The Third Guard''' - Serith Uthariul - Male grey elf ECL 26 Archmage/High Mage (Universalist) : The 3rd Akh'Alimar is more ceremonial recently. There is one dagarahke and its mission is to guard the elven High Court. There are constant posts around the court and within, all consist of the 3rd Akh'Alimar. *'The Fourth Guard '- Dal Telatril - Male high elf ECL 21 Bladesinger : Along with the 5th and 6th Akh'Alimar, the 4th Akh'Alimar is charged with recovery of lost artifacts spread across the world when Avalon was destroyed. Currently the five dagarahke are spread across north western Xepher. Where Avalon was when it exploded. *'The Fifth Guard' - Malsion Lavander - Male high elf ECL 24 Cleric of Kaeleth *'The Sixth Guard' - Lynzarri Ealrin - Female High elf ECL 21 Arcane Archer *'The Seventh Guard '- Syn Nevar - Female high elf ECL 26 Lightbringer/High Mage *'The Eigth Guard '- Ellidre Vearal - Female wood elf ECL 20 Druid/Cleric *'The Ninth Guard' - Caldeth - Male wood elf ECL 22 Ranger (hunter) *'The Tenth Guard' - Kela Sylvas - Female wood elf ECL 20 Barbarian *'The Eleventh Guard' - Rane Lavander - Male high elf ECL 31 Sniper : The 11th Akh'Alimar is stationed in Valis as liaisons and emissaries. There are only three kaldahke. *'The Twelth Guard '- Teth Tam - Male high elf ECL 20 Rogue Opportunist *'The Thirteenth Guard' - Cilia Taernas - Female high elf ECL 21 Scout Rogue *'The Fourteenth Guard' - Andin Ellitran - Male grey elf ECL 17 Spellfire Channeler *'The Fifteenth Guard' - Latia Ellisidel - Female high elf ECL 18 Two Weapon Fighter *'The Sixteenth Guard' - Lafarhel Dwin'Urdreenn - Female high elf ECL 26 Archer *'The Seventeenth Guard - 'Anna'striianna Nailo - Female high elf ECL 29 Blade Dancer *'The Eighteenth Guard' - Kandrim "Josh" Liadon - Male high elf ECL 25 Ranger 7/Wizard 2/Arcane Archer 3/Fighter 4/Skylord 9 *'The Wandering Guard - 'Lithner Sythe - Male high elf ECL 44 Undead Hunter Beliefs and Goals Explain the beliefs, goals, and ideolgy of the group. What makes them who they are? Axioms Many organizations have Axioms, list them and explain if they exist. Delete section if none. Tactics How does the organization go about further its goals? Recruitment How does the organization go about gaining members? Character Rules Classes Class(es) specific to the organization Feats Feats specific to the organization Traits Traits specific to the organization Awards * Armor of the Guard (5 Fame, 5 PP) - You receive a suit of masterwork Elven Chain that has insignia of the Home Guard as well as your rank. You receive a +1 to all Charisma based checks +1 per Home Guard rank when dealing within the confines of the Home Guard, either in the field with those that know what you are, at home within Aeonil, or with Avalon elves in general. * Armor Guardian (15 Fame, 10 PP, Armor of the Guard) '''- You have learned the better utilize the armor given to you. When using the armor gifted to you with Armor of the Guard you suffer no check penalty or arcane spell failure. You also increase the max Dex by +2 (normally making it +6 total). * '''Kaldhake Leader (20 Fame, 5 PP, Di'Alimar rank or higher) - You gain the Leadership feat. All followers must be Avalon elves that are also Home Guard. They also must all be PC classes.